


Amusements

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s true, though.  I’m good at kissing,” Fay says with a small smile and a flourish of his hand, “Because of the magic.  Saying all those spells is a good way to exercise the tongue.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusements

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt was made.

Fay pushes him down and climbs up on top of him, smiling gently at him before bending in closer to kiss him. Kurogane’s only protest is a grunt, and then he’s arching up, hand lifting to touch Fay’s cheek, then brush over his neck, then tangle in deep into his hair, holding tight to him. He kisses him like he’s never done so before, like it’s the first time, like he could never grow tired of it – and Fay hums out gently, happily, and kisses him back. Kurogane can feel the smile curling over his lips as he answers each of Kurogane’s touches with a soft, contented sound – and Kurogane, secretly, thrills at hearing as much, at knowing how unflinchingly happy Fay is, how willing now he is to embrace that happiness. He lets Fay take control, lets him take what he wants – happy, then, that Fay can allow himself to want, and allow himself to take what he wants—

And then Fay is laughing, softly, into his mouth and pulling back after a moment when Kurogane stares at him, exasperated. Fay grins at him wickedly. “Puppy.”

Kurogane, at this point, is far too used to Fay’s ridiculous mannerisms and nicknames, but that doesn’t mean he graciously accepts them. He narrows his eyes, trying to look fearsome and annoyed when he knows he only looks debauched and slightly put out. 

“What the hell?” he asks. 

Fay hums out and drapes himself over him like a limpet. Kurogane likes it most when Fay takes control of what he wants, but in reality, Fay was lazy as all hell and was more often than not alright with Kurogane taking the lead, if only because then it meant less work for Fay. Kurogane’s only source of revenge on such a front was that Fay was forced to do all the clean-up because by the end of it Kurogane was the one lying around uselessly, breathing heavily. 

“Too much tongue, Kuro-sama,” Fay says serenely, as if what he was saying wasn’t mortifyingly embarrassing and frustrating. Kurogane can feel the blush creeping up over his neck. Fay’s smile grows wicked. “Do I need to give the puppy more kissing lessons so he doesn’t slobber all over me?” 

Kurogane rolls away, grunting, horrified at his blushing and at his general lack of finesse. 

“Shut up.”

“No,” Fay sighs out and drapes himself over Kurogane _again._ He nuzzles against his neck, trying to coax him into relaxing, but Kurogane will have none of it, staring stubbornly (and angrily) at the wall. “It’s not your fault, Kuro-sama,” Fay sighs out, and he probably thinks he’s being _gracious_ , “Not all of us have the same talents.” 

“Shut up,” Kurogane says again because he really does not want to have this conversation. 

“It’s true, though. I’m good at kissing,” Fay says with a small smile and a flourish of his hand, “Because of the magic. Saying all those spells is a good way to exercise the tongue.” 

He grins at Kurogane, who first blushes and then scowls more, turning over slightly to stare at him over his shoulder, expression darkening. “That doesn’t even make sense.” 

“Sure it does,” Fay dismisses, waving his hand again. 

“You don’t even speak your spells,” Kurogane says with a roll of his eyes. There’s that one time, with the whistling, but in general Fay’s magic involves something even less – just a blink of his eye or a nod of his head, the magic instinctive and flowing inside him, part of him. 

“Well,” Fay allows, “There’s a certain logic to the connection, at least. I started out speaking them, maybe.” 

Kurogane grunts and doesn’t answer.

“Although,” Fay says after a moment, “I guess there might be some faults in the theory. After all, Kuro-sama is a warrior and should therefore be good with his hands. And yet here we are.”

Kurogane stares at him, flabbergasted, and nearly yanks his hands back from where they hang stupidly in front of him. Now he just wants to kick the idiot out of their bed. But Fay anticipates the movement and reaches up, grabbing his hands and sliding their fingers together until they’re interlaced. Kurogane tries to squirm away or kick him away or do _something_ , but Fay anticipates that, too, and for all his graceful limbs, he’s actually stronger than he looks and pins Kurogane down easily. 

Kurogane looks away, blushing up to his ears, and mutters something.

Fay hums out softly, draping down closer and smiling down at Kurogane. “I’m teasing, Kuro-sama.” 

Kurogane grunts again, embarrassed. 

Fay nuzzles into his neck, brushing a kiss over his throat and working down over his collarbone, looking up at him through his fringe. 

Kurogane frowns at him. 

But that just means Fay knows he’s won, because he smiles up at him, brilliant and sincere, and Kurogane sighs out, curling his fingers tight into Fay’s hair. 

“Idiot.”

“Maybe,” Fay agrees, and lets Kurogane tug him up to be kissed. 

Although he makes a point to drag his hands down over his back slowly, calculating, waiting until the soft sounds Fay makes into his mouth turns into a soft, keening kind of plea, not quite begging because Fay does not beg, but something pleasant and desirable. And he feels Fay huff out a small laugh against his mouth when Kurogane smiles into the kiss, considering it his own little victory – like hell he’s bad with his hands.


End file.
